Heretofore, as disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-210240, a solenoid valve has been used, which is connected to a fluid passage through which a pressure fluid flows, for controlling a flow rate of the pressure fluid. Such a solenoid valve is equipped with a solenoid having a wound coil, and by supply of electricity to the coil, the solenoid is excited, and a valve body is attracted and displaced, whereby a flow-through state of the fluid is controlled. In the aforementioned solenoid valve, there is a demand to enhance the excitation force in the solenoid, accompanied by a further increase in the attracting force applied to the movable iron core.